


Breach

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Breach

"I love you."

With the answering response at the tip of his tongue, Severus freezes. He doesn't even know why any more, but he's unable to form the words. Simply hearing them from Harry's mouth causes his tongue to cease functioning properly.

At first, it was self-preservation. He wasn't willing to risk revealing himself that way. 

But now they've been together long enough, seen each other in all manner of awkward and embarrassing situations, surely Severus has proved his commitment through deeds if not words.

Why should it be so difficult to reply in kind?

Harry says it often, casually, though not without conviction.

Severus knows he means it, as startling as that revelation was when Severus first started to believe it.

Severus clutches the back of Harry's shirt, tugging him into an embrace. He breathes in the scent of his shampoo, aftershave, and the orange marmalade from his toast. 

"You don't have to say it," Harry murmurs into Severus's hair, tickling his ear and giving him goosebumps. "I'm happy to say it for the both of us."

Severus rests his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "You shouldn't have to." 

Before Harry can reply, Severus lifts his head and cups Harry's face in his hands. 

"I love you, too, Harry."

The lines around Harry's sparkling green eyes crinkle in delight, his lips twitch and curl before surrendering to a beaming grin. 

Harry slides his hand behind Severus's neck, his fingers carding through his hair, and pulling him into a toe-curling kiss.


End file.
